Dark Visions
by Golden Pharaoh and White Thief
Summary: Warning: supernatural, humor, yaoi, OOC, and whatever else we decide to add. Pairing: 1x2x1 based on our lives.


Title: Dark Visions Authors: The Golden Pharaoh & The White Thief Warning: supernatural, humor, yaoi, OOC, and whatever else we decide to add. Pairing: 1x2x1 Rated: R Email: bloody_viloet_eyez@hotmail.com ============================================================================ ====================================  
  
Gundam Wing is not ours. We might as well warn you now this fic is kinda out there. It doesn't take place during the normal timeline. There are no Gundams battles. The G-boys/girls are based on various people we know and ourselves. Meaning they might be acting strange. So don't flip out and flame us. If fact I'm (as in Marik) Heero and my buddy who manages everything, so yell at him, is Trowa (Bakura). And my koibito is Duo.  
Safe house,  
  
Heero clenched his head as he fell onto his knees. He knew from past experience what this pain meant. Another horrible vision he wouldn't understand until it was too late. Luckily it was a shorter one. Panting softly, he stood and headed down the large flight of stairs. He really needed to talk to his boyfriend. He needed to tell Duo about his visions, he hadn't told anyone as of yet. He found Duo easily enough; the braided boy was sitting in front of the television. "Duo, I really need to talk to you."  
  
Duo turned to look at him. "Will this take long? I have lots of chatting to do tonight." Heero sighed softly. He knew the braided one loved him but sometimes he wondered. Duo frowned slightly and sat the large bowl of cheese popcorn down onto the table. "Well since you're like not talking, I'll be off...." Heero watched him go unable to utter a sound. Heero slumped down onto the black sofa, burying his head into his hands. "Sometimes I wonder why you stay with him." Heero looked up startled but then relaxed when he noticed it was just Trowa.  
  
Trowa moved to sit down next to him. He reached out and grabbed the bowl. "Why so glum Heero? Did Dorothy call?" Heero shook his head slightly. "No...I...." He paused. "Trowa your into the supernatural...right?" Trowa nodded and gave him a puzzled look. "Do you like believe in visions?" He froze and stared down at the thick dark blue carpet. 'He's probably going to laugh in my face.' "Yeah, any reason?" Heero's face tinted a light shade of pink. "I've been having them." For a moment both boys just stared at each other. "I see weird stuff and it doesn't make any sense until something happens." Trowa looked thoughtful as he took a drink of soda.  
  
"Oh, I read about this..." He paused to sit the can down. "There was a girl who drew stuff like that. Her hand just took over." Heero smiled at his best friend. "Woah, you believe me?" He said sounded rather amazed. "Duh dude, you see things and I hear things." Trowa smiled faintly, his emerald green eyes shining in amusement. "I hear stuff all the time. Is that what you wanted to tell Duo?" Heero nodded and stole a few pieces of popcorn. "I doubt he'll believe me." Trowa raised an eyebrow and glanced towards the television. A preview for Ghost Ship was playing. "Hmmm, Why? If he truly loves you wouldn't he listen and try to help no matter what?" He questioned Heero.  
  
"I know Duo loves me it's just sometimes..." Heero trailed off. "He has a hard time showing it..." Heero thought that it made sense. "Yeah." Trowa relaxed back into the sofa. "Well I'm here if you ever wanna talk Heero." Trowa said and patted Heero on the head. "I know thank you." Heero said and mock glared at Trowa. The Latin pilot chuckled. "What are friends for?" Heero nodded and looked towards the floor. He honestly didn't know what to do. It hurt more than anything. Even with Trowa around he still felt alone. "I should take a walk. Hopefully it'll make me feel better..."  
  
Slowly he stood up ignoring the pain in his head. It felt like razor sharp cat claws were tearing at his skull. His knees shook as he reached for his coat. Trowa watched him go a sad glint in his eyes. The night was chilly, and Heero buried his hands into his sweater pockets. The night was clear with a few wispy clouds surrounding the full moon. "How can I tell him?" He asked softly as he walked even deeper into the woods. "I should have kept my fucking mouth shut." He mumbled and sat down on a large root. Tears burned in his eyes, but there was no way he'd allow them to fall.  
  
There really wasn't any point in crying. No one was there to help him anyway. He felt a sudden vivid coldness wash over him. It felt strange and yet he enjoyed it for some odd reason. He felt alive and yet dead. His eyes grew wide as he looked off into nothingness. There were people, almost a hundred or so. They had gathered around a large wooden stake. "Oh Kami..." Heero stumbled forward. The smell of wood and straw scared him. Fire had always scared him.  
  
Weaving his way through the crowd he stopped. A young woman had been tied tightly to it. Her dark brown eyes stared at him. Her soft pleas made Heero's body quiver as he fell to the ground. Helpless...How could he do anything. The woman had already died. Some of the villagers approached wood in their hands. Dumping it, they stepped back. Three others came forward. With a small shriek the young woman struggled. A few men threw their torches onto the pile of wood.  
  
"Nooo....." Heero moaned one hand reaching towards her. "Stop it!" He screamed and closed his eyes. The misery filled screamed of the woman driving him to the very brink of insanity. Suddenly his eyes flew open. Somehow he had made it to the large field surrounding the current house. His hands were curled around large clumps of grass. The smell of wet grass relaxed him. "Oh...." He slowly uncurled his hands. Wincing as he felt the stinging pain. Small trickles of blood ran down his arms. He hoped that no one noticed his cuts. Stumbling to his feet, Heero slowly walked back to the house.  
  
Pushing the front door open he silently entered. Hanging up his coat he walked into the living room. Trowa was lying on the sofa watching TV, a now empty bowl lying on the floor. His green eyes stared at the screen with a lazy sense of satisfaction. Heero couldn't help but smile at his best friend. Sometimes, Trowa could really get into his shows. Turning away he walked back the hallway. Walking into the bathroom, Heero braced himself against the sink. Gazing at his reflection Heero sighed. He cleaned his wounds with peroxide. His body felt rather weak and he decided to go take a nap.  
  
Hopefully, he wouldn't get any visions while he slept. Entering his bedroom, Heero padded over to his dresser. Taking off his clothes, he pulled on a pair of black sweatpants with a red dragon on the leg. Turning off the lights he laid down on his bed.  
  
Trowa gazed at the clock it was almost midnight. Getting up, he walked into the kitchen. Quatre and Relena glared at each other as they played chess. Chuckling, he poured himself a large glass of milk. "Have you guys seen Heero?" He asked while watching them play. "Nope. I haven't seen Heero since this morning." The Arabian boy said. Gulping down the last of his milk Trowa left the kitchen. Silently, he opened Heero's bedroom door. As the light shined in Trowa smiled. Heero lay there sleeping clutching a teddy bear to his chest. Closing the door Trowa scowled. He needed to have a talk with one Duo Maxwell.  
  
He found Duo in the small computer room. "We need to talk." He didn't get a response out of the American. Narrowing his eyes, Trowa moved towards the electric outlet. He'd get Duo's attention one way or another. Yanking the plugs out he watched as the screen went black. Duo whirled around. "What the fucking hell was that for Trowa?" Trowa smirked and dropped the plugs to the floor. "I said we need to talk." Duo crossed his arms and glared. "So that gives you the right to come in here and fuck everything up?" He asked while getting to his feet. Trowa stared down at him contempt in his emerald eyes.  
  
"It gives me a reason." Duo grunted. "What do you want?" Trowa sighed. "Heero's in pain." Duo blinked and then smiled. "I know he's been having trouble sleeping lately. It's not even a problem." Trowa frowned. "Oh really...." Duo nodded. "You I can't help you guys have weird sleeping hours...Besides I'm like always here for my Hee-chan..." Trowa scoffed. "Yeah, if you can pull your self away for you lame little chat rooms.."Duo hissed softly and took a step closer. "Shut the hell up Trowa! You're just fucking jealous you don't have a lover like Heero." Trowa smirked. "With lovers like you out there. I don't want one."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Nice. Are you done now?" He asked turning his back. Trowa whirled him around. "Listen Trowa.... Heero is mine. How I treat him is my business not yours. Now get your hands off of me." Trowa shoved him into the chair. "Baka." He shook his head and turned to leave. "Nasty bitch...." Duo yelled after him.  
  
"Usagi met us all in the cell...That is perfect....Then we all break out! That is perfect..." Wufei praised himself in a high-pitched womanly voice. "Are not." Trowa chuckled as he peered over Wufei's shoulder. "Oh what do you know Barton?" Wufei said annoyed. "Like how to write a good plot. Please stop writing those Sailor Moon crossovers....Serena already has a boyfriend. Besides Heero is gei remember?" Wufei frowned. "So. My one fic has 70 reviews!!" Trowa leaned back against the wall. "And a N*Sync one has 155 reviews." Wufei glared at him. "Injustice. How dare you mock the Kami of N*Sync." Trowa sweat dropped.  
  
"Wufei are you sure you're straight?" Wufei blushed and then glared. "I cannot believe you just said that." Trowa walked away. 'There has to be something to do.' "Check." Relena growled. "Fuck you." Trowa smiled. "Found it." Relena flung the chessboard. "No way did I loose to a blond." She squealed. "Check isn't loosing and you're blond to. The worse part is you don't even have big tits." Trowa choked. "Why you! How dare you say insult a princess like that." Quatre smiled evilly. "Fairy....fairy....princess....." Relena lunged knocking Quatre to the floor.  
  
"Take it back!" Relena yelled. "No!" They rolled around as Trowa stepped over them. "I'm not cleaning it up." He commented as the table fell over. "Pampered bitch!" Relena growled. "Fairy!" Trowa calmly grabbed a bottle of code red mountain dew. "Just because I wear pink doesn't give you the right to call me a fairy." Quatre narrowed his eyes. "That and all those shiny shirts you own..." Relena said and pounced on him. "That is so stereotype." Trowa stepped over them again. "Now play nice you two. You might ruin your hair!" Trowa winced. "My hair!!" Trowa fell over. "Did I have to say that..."  
  
"Look what you did to my hair!" Relena squealed. "Yours...what about mine?" Trowa sweat dropped as he left the room. With a loud bored sigh he flopped onto his bed. "I'm bored. So damn bored..." He turned over and reached for a notebook Heero had left on his night stand. "Dragon Ball Z fics...Good here I thought he'd forgotten all about me..." Trowa smiled as he began to read The Real Me....  
  
Heero sat up in bed, staring numbly at his hands. "Why is this happening to me?" He paused as he listened the lyrics. "All the colors in the world slowly slip away. I'm sinking even deeper to a place that is cold and black. I can't believe I've lost you and your never coming back. These lies have torn my world apart These lies ha.." Heero stopped the cd. He shuddered as he looked around the grayish room. "Kami, take it away." He whispered and moved towards the door. "I have to talk to someone." He left his room.  
  
"Let go you'll ruin it!" Relena yelped. "Ruin it? It already was..." Heero smirked. 'Quatre and Relena must have been playing chess again.' He thought and he considered going to talk to Duo. But that had worked out so well earlier. He opened Trowa's door not bothering to knock. He was greeted by another round of happy music. "I've seen the times. When clowns have cried. You broke emotions gentle feelings died. Stop your mourning forgiveness denied. I'll burn the cross into your ey." Trowa paused the cd before looking up at him. "Hey Heero!" Heero nodded as he walked in. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Trowa asked eyes still on the story. "I need to talk to someone. Who'll believe me." Trowa glanced up. "Another vision?" Heero shook his head as he sat down on the bed. "I saw some ghosts." Trowa leaned forward. "Where?" Heero sighed. "Woods." Trowa handed Heero the dew. "They were burning a woman alive." Heero frowned. "It wasn't very fun." Trowa smiled. "I know I've only heard them." He glanced at the blood on Heero's hands before standing. "It was terrible. I wanted to help her so much..." Heero hung his head. "We can't help everyone Heero."  
  
Heero jumped when Trowa took his hands. Trowa wiped the blood off with a small grunt. "So why not go to Duo. He is a priest." Trowa smirked. "He's online. Besides he's no good with bandages." Trowa snickered. "Practice does make perfect." He half joked as he began to work on the other hand. "Some people just can't stay out of trouble." Heero smiled at his friends teasing. "Duo's going to be mad." Heero stated. "Nah, it'll just give him something to fuss over you for. Seriously did you have to bleed all over my bottle?" He frowned in mock disgust. Heero elbowed him and he sat back down.  
  
"You like blood?" Heero asked. "Yeah mine..." Trowa said as wiped the bottle off. "Sorry." Trowa dropped the towel. "Don't be." He tilted his head towards his dresser drawer. "There's some of those blue raspberry pops you love so much." Heero took one. "Your fic...was captivating."  
  
Heero smiled pride shining in his eyes. "Glad you enjoyed it." Trowa scoffed. "Heero, I always enjoy your work." Heero chuckled. "Sometimes I think you drink too much when you write yours." Trowa looked hurt. "Never drunk...only high on happy crack..." Heero chuckled.  
  
"I never should have thought you how to make that stuff." Trowa protested. "It's so good." Heero took a drink of soda. "You and sugar are very scary." Trowa stuck out his tongue. "Same with you so neer." Heero shrugged. "How bad is the kitchen?" Trowa shivered. "You know that table.... in the kitchen well it fell over. Not to mention the various sticky food items in their hair." Trowa flicked his bangs in mock annoyance. Heero fell over. "Really? Oh Kami-sama that's funny..." Trowa snorted. "I almost got ran over twice. I think we should order a pizza or Chinese because I'm not cooking in there." Heero grinned.  
  
"As long as Relena doesn't cook I'm happy." Both teens laughed. "True....true...."  
  
The pizza arrived at almost 1 a.m. Trowa snuck towards the door trying to be as quiet as possible. Opening the door he stared at the pizza delivery boy, whose face was covered in oil and acne. "How much?" Trowa asked. The boy looked at the large box. "$15.60." Trowa winced and handed over the cash. Taking the box he closed the door in the boys face. He hurried into his room. Heero sat on his bed staring at the floor. "I made it!" Heero smirked and watched Trowa. "I'm surprised you didn't get attacked by Wufei or Relena." Trowa chuckled. "I'll go get some soda."  
  
Heero made his way out into the hallway. The soda was downstairs. Opening the basement door he quietly walked down the stairs. He paused as the hairs on his arms stood on end. "Brrr...." His toes curled as he stood on the bottom step. "It's nothing..." He reminded himself and walked over to the large old fridge. He felt a sudden cold blast and slowly he turned around. In the darkest corner of the basement he saw a pair of red eyes. "There's nothing there." He chanted as he grabbed a two-liter of dew. The red eyes followed him almost with a predatory type look. "There is nothing there....nothing there...." Heero chanted as he started up the steps.  
  
He watched in shock as a shadow hand reached for him. "Auk Ryo Tai San!!!" The hand blew apart as he ran up the last of the stairs and he slammed the door. He leaned against the door breathing hard until he felt a chill again without thinking he ran all the way back to Trowa's room. Trowa looked at him as Heero slammed the door. " You didn't have to run I'm not that thirsty Heero." Heero slumped onto the bed. "You'd never believe what I saw downstairs." Heero said as he sat the dew onto the small table. Trowa handed him a slice of pizza.  
  
"I'd believe it. This place has always freaked me out." Heero shrugged. "All I saw was a shadow hand, and red eyes." Trowa quirked an eyebrow. "Woah...." The door opened and Duo walked in. His eyes landed on the pizza and he grinned. "Trying to sneak food in I see..." He flopped down beside Heero, casually slinging an arm around his shoulders. Heero flinched and took a bite of pizza. Trowa shook his head and sat down. "I'm so surprised you're off this early." Trowa commented and Duo glared at him. "I don't need nor want comments from you...You should get a life...."  
  
Trowa yawned which caused Duo to glare even harder. "You do know you weren't invited." The Latin teen said a lazy tint in his voice. Duo snorted and moved closer to Heero. "Behave or I'll kick you out." Duo gave Heero a face. "You wouldn't let him would ya Hee-kun?" Heero shrugged. "It is his room." Duo scowled and pushed him away. "Well fine then if that's how you feel, then maybe you sleep with him from now on." Trowa choked on his pizza. Heero held his hands up in defeat. "That's not what I mean Duo...."  
  
Duo grabbed his hands. "Oh my, what happened Hee-kun?" Trowa rolled his eyes at the sappy scene before him. "Well....I......um," Heero started to say. "My poor ,poor Hee-kun." Heero growled softly as Duo glomped onto him. "I'll never let you out of my sight again." Duo stated hugging Heero even tighter. Heero gave Trowa a pleading look. Trowa smiled obviously amused by his friend's plight. Grinning he cleared his throat. "There will be none of that in my room while I'm eating. Besides Duo-chan....I don't want a corpse on my bed...." Duo opened his eyes and blinked until the others words sunk in.  
  
With a humph he stormed out. "That was a tad bit harsh..." Trowa shrugged. "You were turning blue Heero." Heero sighed and played with a piece of hair. "I wish he wouldn't do that all the time...." Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say he did that at school to?" Heero nodded. "Yeah." He paused and took a drink of soda. "Are you going to come?" Trowa grumbled and leaned back against his headboard. "If you want me there. I'd love to meet the various people you do talk to." Trowa smiled. "Wufei isn't gonna bug us is he?" Heero shook his head. "Nah, he only hangs around with Duo...we're not good enough for him...."  
  
"Good. When does it start?" Trowa asked yawning softly. "7:30." Heero said his voice sounding bored. "A single digit. Damn school shouldn't start until at least 10:00..." Heero chuckled and shoved a piece of pizza into Trowa's mouth. "Your going and that's the end of it."  
  
Duo turned on his computer. "Fuck Trowa! He's just jealous of me....In fact I'm sure he's trying to steal my Hee-kun away from me. Green eyed bitch..." He logged into MSN messenger with a happy contented sigh. "Who needs him anyway? Either of them really...I got my real friends right here."  
  
Wufei mumbled to himself as he drooled on the keyboard. "Rei...pretty....Rei.....Rei I love you Rei. Rei why do you have a broom? Rei please put that down...Ahhh!!!" Wufei yelped as he fell backwards slamming his head off the floor. "Pretty broom..."  
  
"It was like terrible! Dorothy life he got that stuff in my hair. I'll never eat caramel again." Relena pouted and looked into a nearby mirror. "Oh poor baby..." Dorothy commented into the phone. "You know what's worse? That like Trowa person just like walked over us like twice even. He didn't even offer to like help or anything..." Relena glared as she remembered the fight from earlier. "Sounds awful." She nodded as she heard her best friends reply. "Oh it was.." Relena started her infamous hysterical crying. "I was beaten by a fairy!" She wailed. "No way." Dorothy said. "He totally like wears pink and like shiny shirts!"  
  
Dorothy snorted. "How many are gay?" Relena blushed. "Two. But like Quatre could be and like Trowa too...." Relena sighed as she thought of Heero. "Well just hang in there girl. I'll see you tomorrow..." She sighed and then smiled. "Like c-ya..."  
  
Heero sighed; Trowa had clunked out about a half an hour ago. His sugar rush had died. He was lying on his back head hanging over the side. Heero refused to sleep! Not after seeing that nasty thing in the basement. Absently, he glanced around the room but saw nothing. He was surprised Trowa hadn't turned out the light. He knew that the other teen couldn't get to sleep with the light on. He felt weird sitting on the foot of the bed. He knew Trowa wouldn't care if he woke up and found him there.  
  
Duo would though. 'Duo...' Why didn't Duo listen to him? Wasn't that what friends were for? To talk to? It was times like this that he wasn't sure. Wufei he could never talk to. Quatre was too spaced out sometimes. Relena was well Relena.... The only one he could always turn to was Trowa. Who right now a nuke couldn't wake up. Heero growled. After awhile he decided to go to bed. Turning off the lamp he silently closed Trowa's door. Heero walked into the computer room. Duo was still online. "Are you coming? You do realize we have school in the morning?"  
  
Nodding, Duo shut down and stood. Heero smiled faintly and watched as his smaller lover wondered over. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders he headed off towards Duo's bedroom. They entered and got ready for bed. Heero really didn't feel like going to school. He hated the damn place. Duo however enjoyed going. He shuddered as he pulled back the covers on his bed. Giving Duo a quick kiss he laid down and got ready to go to sleep. For a moment Duo just stood there before climbing in as well.  
  
Cuddling into Heero's arms the braided boy quickly dozed off. Heero brushed a kiss to his forehead and placed his chins on top of Duo's. Determined to get a good night's sleep. As his eyes closed he couldn't help but see the red eyes in the corner.  
  
========================================================  
  
Kay Bakura here. Hi. So how did you like it so far? Ten reviews before chapter two is posted no matter how much you wail like Relena *shudder* If you want to read more by us, as in separately, then cheek out of fave authors list. Marik recently had two of his accounts deleted. Oh the humanity! Anyway after reading us separately you'll be able to guess who writes what. We have two way different writing styles but both are proYaoi! Most of what we write is Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z related. Enjoy. Look for more co-stuff soon.  
  
Marik here. Don't mind my insane partner, he's always like this. *Shakes head* We are hoping to have more co-fics up soon and I would love it if you'd go cheek us out separately because Bakura was not lying we are two very different writers, But I think that's why our Co-stuff is so good. Please remember that the G-Boys/girls are taking on our personalities and the ones of the friends who we've assigned them. Bakura will fill you in on that later. 10 reviews till updated. And don't you DARE shrieked like Relena!  
  
Ok now Duo is a former FFN author named Starblade. You can e-mail her @ Suichi210@hotmail.com, at lest you could.. Quatre is a co writer @ Warped minds with Starblade feel free to look 'em up. Wufei is Pyro-Girl (5) on FFN pyro_girl129hotmail.com & Marik and myself here are on the Fave's list. 


End file.
